weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilsdorf
Town Gilsdorf is a small town in the commune of Bettendorf, in the Canton of Diekirch. It lies in the Sauer valley on the south side of the river, which is spanned by a 90-meter long bridge. Gilsdorf is known for the high quality sandstone which was mined in many quarries there. A number of famous buildings were made from this sandstone, including the Villa Louvigny and the Adolphe bridge in Luxembourg city. As of 2005, the town has a population of 864. Church 100 4765 Gilsdorf.JPG|Photo taken by family 100 4768 Gilsdorf.JPG|Photo taken by family Cemetery The cemetery is up the road a little bit from the church. Family Our early Weber ancestors (and related families) lived in Gilsdorf for a period of time. There are currently quite a few tombstones in the cemetery belonging to the Webers, but few of them have any known relation. There is one known family tombstone (see next photo) and a few possible family tombstones (see next gallery). The known family tombstone is of [[Jean Pierre Nickers]] and [[Anne (Weber) Nickers]] and some of their family. Anne Weber is [[Pvt. Nick (Nicklous) Weber|Nick Weber]]'s First Cousin. Based on the tombstone, it seems likely that [[Anne (Weber) Nickers|Anne]] had a sister, [[Marie Weber (II)|Marie]]. It also seems that Jean Pierre and Anne had at least one son: [[Camille Nickers|Camille]]. Camille is buried with his wife, [[Marguerite (Bisenius) Nickers|Marguerite]]. There are several Weber tombstones in the cemetery. Given that our Webers originally came from Gilsdorf, these may be relatives. Weber is a very common name, however, so may be that these are completely unrelated people. Given the low certainty, only a few of the more intriguing tombstones are posted here (see gallery). The first is actually not a Weber, but Christian Collé and Cécile Wagner. [[Valentine Weber]] was born in Gilsdorf and married [[Margaret (Colle) Weber|Margaret Collé]]. Margaret, though, was born in Gentingen Germany. Still, it is intriguing enough coincidence to perhaps be important. Also, Wagner could feasibly be related to [[Johann Wagner]], who also married a Weber in Gentingen, Germany. If they are related, they would have had to move to Gilsdorf, but it an interesting possibility. The second tombstone is a Weber tombstone that is interesting given the age. Jean Weber is listed on it and was born in 1893. Our line of Webers moved out in the early 1800's, but this is getting far enough back that it could be a relative. The third tombstone is a Weber tombstone that is mostly interesting given the coincidence of the names on it. It is of Jean-Pierre Weber (b.1908) and Marie Juckem (b.1907). Compare this with known relatives [[Jean (John) Weber (IV)|Jean Weber]] (b.1861) and [[Marie (Juckem) Weber|Marie Juckem]] (b.1864). Marie Juckem was also born in Gilsdorf (Jean was born in nearby Gentingen, Germany). This is not proof at all that these people are related, but it is an interesting coincidence. 100_4743_Gilsdorf.jpg|Photo taken by family 100_4747_Gilsdorf.jpg|Photo taken by family 100_4755_Gilsdorf.jpg|Photo taken by family Resources